Chapter 523
is the 523th Chapter in the One Piece series. The main characters in this chapter are: *Monkey D. Luffy *Boa Hancock *Fleet Admiral Sengoku *Edward Newgate *Monkey D. Garp *Portgas D. Ace *Nami *Franky *Sanji Jimbei is mentioned as well as Jozu and Marco but are not shown, neither is Whitebeard. Main Story Kuja Island Luffy and Hancock set off for the Marine Headquarters. Plus Boa Hancock still is in love with Luffy. Hancock boards the Vice Admiral Momomanga's ship, hiding Luffy with her. Hancock unfreezes the Marines that were frozen in stone and the begin the way to Headquarters. The Marine Headquarters This scene first shows a Marine bringing news to Sengoku, telling him that Hancock was heading towards the HQ. Sengoku is apparently pleased, stating that Hancock was the sixth of the seven Shichibukai. The Seventh that isn't willing to join the war agaisnt Whitebeard is Jimbei. Sengoku had Jimbei sent down to Impel Down, to 'cool his head', as it appears that Jimbei had come and caused a ruckus. Then another Marine enters, stating that Admiral Kizaru had captured 500 pirates from the Sabaody Archipelago Incident.It is not known if any of these pirates belong to any of The Eleven Supernovas. Sengoku says not to annoy him unless it's about Whitebeard and that is when another Marine enters, saying that the Whitebeard Pirates were on the move. The Marine says that they lost contact with the 23 ships guarding Whitebeard, all of them instantly vanishing, most probably taken out by the Whitebeard Pirates. He also states that other pirate crews are on the move in the New World. It is not known any of these are any major pirate crews. Sengoku tells Marines to start guarding Impel Down, as Whitebeard try to break Ace out. Impel Down This bit shows Monkey D. Garp in Impel Down, going to visit Ace in prison. Garp asks Ace if he's still alive. Unsurprisingly, Ace laughs and says 'old man'. Weatheria This is when the Straw Hat Pirates start ending up after Bartholomew Kuma sent the Straw Hats flying. Nami ends up on Weatheria. Not much is known about Weatheria, except that this is where weather is studied and is located in the Sky, most likely with Skypeia. Barjimoa Franky ends up in the 'Future Kingdom', Barjimoa. Franky is first attacked by a dog weapon, mistaken for prey by citizens. Franky soon teaches them his Super Dance and soon discovers that Barjimoa is a Snow Country. Momoiro Island Apparently that this island, along with The Island of Women is legendary. All kinds of plants and animals live here. People who gather here are also to have a 'maiden's' heart. Sanji lands on this island. He is writing on a scrap piece of paper it seems. He writes: "Dear Nami-San and Robin-Chan, are you to somewhere safe? As for me, I am currently in Hell." As this letter is narrated, it shows Sanji running away from what appears to be a group of women, which is highly unlikely. The next picture shows a person saying to Sanji, "Welcome to Kamabakka Kingdom!". 'Kamabakka' translates to English as 'full of transvestites'. References http://www.onemanga.com/One_Piece/523/01/ Category:Chapters Category:Manga